


Open Doors

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Post Endgame. Kathryn has something to tell Chakotay.





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeltaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/gifts).



> Fic 101 Prompt Fly. For Delta.

“I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you too, Kathryn. Could you pass the sauce, please?”

With her eyes riveted to him like sniper sights, she picked up the bottle of sauce and passed it to him. He flipped the cap and poured some on his meal. Placing the bottle back on the table, he took a mouthful of his food and chewed. His eyes flicked up to hers. She was still staring.

“What?”

Her mouth opened and closed, but no words would come.

He put his fork down and took her hand. “You think I didn’t know that you loved me?” He gave her hand a squeeze and picked up his fork again. “I’ve always known, Kathryn. Just as I’ve always loved you. It’s been a wonderful part of my life for so many years that I can’t remember a time when it wasn’t.” He took another mouthful of food. “This is really delicious. Did you cook this or was it your mother?”

She dropped her fork, stood up, and throwing her napkin on the table, stalked out of the room.

“Kathryn!” There was a harsh scrape as he pushed back his chair and jumped up from the table. “Kathryn? Wait.”

By the time he reached her, she was on the balcony, with her arms crossed defensively over her chest, looking out over the bay. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Kathryn, I thought you knew. I really thought you knew.”

“Why didn’t you say something? What were you going to do, Chakotay? Just sit around and wait until we accidentally fell into one another? God, you’re so frustrating.”

He shrugged. “Sorry, but I figured it would happen when you were ready. I was right, wasn’t I? You’re ready?”

She turned towards him. Anger warred with irritation and then she saw his face. It was split by a big goofy grin, his dimples in all their glory, his whole face lit by joy and love. Damn him. Her shoulders sagged and her chin dropped to her chest. “Damn you. I can’t even stay mad with you.” Her hand slapped on his chest and then curled into the fabric of his shirt.

He placed his hand over hers. “See? How could I have ever doubted that you loved me? I knew every time you touched me.”

Her eyes flashed. “You’re rather sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

Shaking his head, he lifted her hand and kissed the palm. “No, I was sure of you and of our love.”

“Would you have ever told me?”

“Hell, yes. I was going to give you until the end of this year and if you hadn’t figured it out by then, I was going to hire a blimp with a banner saying ‘Kathryn Janeway, I love you’, and have it fly over the city.”

“A blimp?”

“It was Tom’s idea. It’s an antique flying contraption, like a big balloon and years ago people used them to tow large advertising banners. If you hadn’t said anything by December 31st, you were in for some major humiliation.”

“You’ve discussed this with Tom Paris, and he knows that you love me?”

He leant forward and brushed her lips with his. “Kathryn, sweetheart, everyone knows I love you.”

She frowned. “Not everyone, surely? My mother….”

“I spoke to your mother as soon as we arrived home. I told her that I was going to marry you and asked her not to say anything. She understood.”

“My mother?” He nodded. She frowned. “Phoebe?” He nodded again and kept nodding as she reeled of as many names as she could think of, ending with “Starfleet?” He nodded again. Kathryn shook her head in disbelief. “I’ve been the victim of a conspiracy. And here I was thinking that I was being so brave and forthright in telling you. It’s kind of an anticlimax.”

“Shall we kiss first before you decide that it hasn’t lived up to your expectations?” He stroked his fingers through her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek. “You do have expectations, don’t you, Kathryn?”

Pushing her head into his hand, she sighed and a shiver trickled down her spine at his touch. “Expectations? God, you’ve got no idea. Do you know how long I’ve dreamt of kissing you…?” Her eyes met his, and there was a heat there that he hadn’t seen before. His breath hitched as she finished in a husky whisper…. “And making love to you.”

He moved closer and whispered gruffly. “Probably as long as I’ve wanted to kiss and make love to you.”

She grinned up at him and slid into his arms. “This had better be good. There’s a lot riding on this kiss.”

“It’ll be perfect. It couldn’t be any else but…”

“Are you ever going to stop talking?”

“Are you?”

“Hmmm.”

Their lips met. Tentatively at first, just a light touch and gentle taste, but as he increased the pressure he felt her lips soften under his. He toyed with them, nipping and licking them with the tip of his tongue. She tried to press harder but he pulled back, teasing his lips along hers. She stirred him, deep down to his soul, and he wanted this kiss to last forever.

He fought the urge to press himself into her and take her. The resistance gave the whole experience a heady exquisiteness, like sweet torture. He nipped at her lips and his tongue darted out lightly to skim along her top lip, teasing the corners of her mouth and then slipping inside briefly to toy with her tongue. A cross between a whimper and a groan rolled from her throat and her hands slid into his hair, nails biting into his scalp as she tried to pull him towards her. She was impatient, in typical Kathryn style, but he wasn’t going to be rushed. This was a moment to be savoured and one he’d waited for, for almost eight years. There was no way he was going to let her hurry him. He would have his fill, fulfil all his fantasies and drive her to distraction in the process.

His lips on hers were soft but firm, hot and yet cool in places. They spoke of need, but he was also tentative and gentle. He was all contradictions. She could feel his arousal throbbing against her belly but as much as she knew he wanted her, he kept pulling away, so she dug her fingernails into his scalp to hold him to her, but still he managed to evade her.

She was dying here. She wanted him to take her, to possess her. Didn’t he know that she needed him, desperately? She growled in lustful frustration and felt him falter. It wouldn’t be long and she would be able to break through his control. Her tongue plunged past his lips and tangled with his as she ground the lower part of her body against him. But still he refused to give in.

She nipped at his lips and her hands moved down his front and skimmed up under his shirt. They drifted across the warm expanse of his belly and slid around to his back. Her fingers played along the hard ridges of his backbone, then she dragged her nails lightly down his sides. She felt him shiver against her. The throb of want pounded in her ears and she couldn’t understand how he could show such restraint when she was almost dizzy with desire.

His hand was sitting on her lower back now and holding her to him as he rocked against her. His other hand held her head as he kissed and nibbled her lips. She yanked her head back and looked at him with eyes dark with passion. Enough was enough. She needed him naked and now. Holding his head between her hands, she whispered harshly into his face. “I love you. I love you with all that I am, but I need you. I need you to take me and take me hard.”

His nostrils flared, and his eyes danced with fire, and in one fluid movement his swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She grinned all the way there.

* * *

Morning arrived and a blissful Kathryn Janeway snuggled closer to her lover as the last fuzzy tendrils of sleep lifted and she took a deep breath readying herself to tackle the day and another round of love making – if she could interest her bed partner. She had a feeling that he wouldn’t need much coercing.

Not much sleep had been had, but that didn’t matter. It was Sunday and there was no work today. They could lie in as late as they liked. In fact they could stay in bed all day if they so wanted. That idea had merit, Kathryn thought to herself. She rolled over and checked the time. It was well after 1000. This was the latest she’d slept in years and closing her eyes again she smiled as she kissed his chest and stroked her hands down his body. She could see him hardening under the covers and lifted the sheet to watch. His hand joined hers and he peered under the sheet as well. “What are you looking at?”

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. “What do you think?”

His hand drifted over and toyed with her nipples. “You’re beautiful, you know?”

She smiled warmly and after another glance, she let the sheet drop over him again. “I’m not, but I’m glad you think so.”

“Kathryn, you’re…”

“Chakotay, I’m not fishing, really. I’m glad you think I’m beautiful and that’s all that matters. I’m not a vain person so you don’t have to worry about making me feel beautiful. I am what I am. Can we make love now?”

He laughed and hauled her towards him and began to nibble and kiss his way down her body.

“Hmmmm, that’s better.” She hummed and then moaned as lust took over.

Some time later, they wandered out into the kitchen for a well deserved cup of coffee. Chakotay grabbed the mugs from the cupboard and turned to see a note on the kitchen bench. Picking it up, he glanced at it and burst out laughing.

Kathryn wandered to his side to see what was so funny. “What’s that?”

“It looks like we had visitors. Your open door policy is alive and well.”

Kathryn blushed and wondered who it could have been. Please, God, not my mother. “Who was here?”

He handed her the note. She grinned and shook her head then tossed it back on the counter while she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The note read: _Chakotay, cancelled the Blimp. Congratulations. Love Tom and B’Elanna_.

- _fin_ -


End file.
